


Apostol

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, I was doodling and I drew Apostol in my style...so yah. And the common problem artists face is that, our pictures don't always come out the way we want them to, but I think I did a fair job. My painting is shit, but that's alright, just so if you guys are curious, you've got a general idea of how me may look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostol




End file.
